Ouran Rebirth
by BlushLover930
Summary: I knew I would die one day. I did not, however, expect to be reborn into one of my favorite anime shows afterwards. Story more interesting than summary. Kaoru x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yah... I am definitely loving reincarnation stories. This is one I've been working on for a bit now. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Mari. Nothing else.**

* * *

Before we get any further let me tell you a bit about myself. I died.

To be honest, I don't really remember exactly how I died. My last memories are of happily eating lunch with my best friend at the lovely little café, and suddenly we heard shouting, and then a gunshot. After that everything was a blur of fear and adrenaline. I think there was some type of bomb or something, but it doesn't really matter now. I died after all. Oh, and one more thing before I start. I am not dead anymore. No I am not some sort of zombie or vampire! They don't exist on this plane of existence silly. No, I had a much more interesting reason for being alive. I have been reborn. Now, I know that sounds ridiculous and everything but its true! I mean, what other explanation do I have for going from a dark, warm death to the harsh cold, bright of the living world again. Most people if they found themselves being held by fuzzy blobs that looked like giants would most likely scream their heads off. And I did just that. It didn't really take me all that long to figure out that I was a baby. That was actually my first thought once I stopped screaming long enough to actually think. In my past life I have been known to be… a little strange and have a ridiculously huge imagination. I had always hoped that when I died I would be reborn. I considered the possibilities of somehow retaining my memories like in all those fan fictions I have read, but highly doubted it would actually happen even if I was reborn. Boy was I wrong. For some unfathomable reason, I still remember almost everything about my past life. I say almost because I don't remember when I died as I have said before. That is most likely a good thing though. I don't think remembering my own death would help my mental health any.

Anyway, so I am now a baby. I will skip over most of my days as a baby because they were actually really boring. Every day was the same thing: wake up, eat, poop, play with my parents, poop, eat, cry, go to sleep, and repeat. My parents were never the ones to feed or change me though. No, that was the job of the maids. Yes you heard me. We have maids. My family is filthy stinking rich. It turns out that my parents are the co-founders of this Air Line Company called _Kurogane Air_. This is one of the most used Air Lines throughout the world, but mostly in Japan. Oh yah, I now live in Japan. Cool huh.

So anyway, as I was saying nothing noteworthy really happened until I started first grade. I was very excited and nervous, holding onto mother's hand tightly as we walked into the building. She laughed seeing my look around in awe. The place was huge! And not just from the point of a child, it was humungo-bungo even for a normal person. Finally we managed to make our way to the classroom that I would be a part of. As soon as we got through the doorway however I spotted a pair of kids and froze. Mom of course thought I was just nervous about meeting everyone, as I have never really met anyone my age before this, so she knelt down next to me.

"Mari-chan, it's ok. You don't have to be shy. Why don't you go ahead and be a big girl and say hello to everyone." She said in a quiet voice. I just nod my head and give her a small smile and a hug. "Ok, Kaa-san. I'll try." The woman smiled at me and gave me one last hug, before she left. The true reason I was so nervous, however, wasn't because of meeting the new children. In fact, I have been looking forward to this day for a long time. No, the real reason was because who I saw. In the middle of a group of little girls fan-girling, was a pair of red headed twins with indifferent expressions. Standing right across from me are the famous Little Devil types from an anime I used to love back in my old life. There are the Hitachiin brothers Kaoru and Hikaru. And they are real. That means only one thing. I have been born into the world of the anime Ouran High School Host Club. Well this is an interesting turn of events now isn't it?

* * *

**Should I go on? Should I not? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so glad that people actually like this! Thank you for the support. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Mari-chan.**

* * *

Slowly, I made my way over to a group of girls who had decided to stay away from the more aggressive of the fan-girls. When I stood in front of them, playing with my hands nervously and looking down, they all looked at me.

"uno… Hi, I'm Kurogane Mari. C-can I maybe play with you?" I looked up at them to find the girl in front of me looking down and shaking. Thinking it was from anger I flinched and closed my eyes, but soon found myself in an almost chocking hug with the other girls from the group surrounding me as well.

"Awe you are just so cute! My name is Momoka Kurakano and of course you can play with us!" said the one who had glomped me, and the other girls were saying similar things, much to my confusion but delight. I was fast to make friends in the class, and I am pretty sure I was the moe relief for the girls in my class, not that I minded all that much. In fact, I actually enjoyed the way that they reacted when I tilted my head in confusion to something or got really excited, but it could get annoying, especially when I really just wanted someone to answer me. I mean, it's not like I was actually doing these things on purpose… most of the time anyway. I usually don't even notice I have done it until they all start calling me adorable.

Anyway, for the most of the first month I didn't even really come into much contact with the Hitachiins, which I am very happy about. I don't want to fan-girl over them for three reasons. 1) At this point in time, they are spoiled little twerps that look down at others, don't let anyone into their circle, and are incredibly depressed. 2) I wanted to actually learn things in class, even them being at a first grade level, and if I was part of the fan-girling pack I would never actually get anything done. And 3) I really, and I mean REALLY do not want to affect the canon storyline. I am fairly sure that if I associated with them, I would inevitably be pulled into things in the future, and I would have no idea what to do. I am so glad I was born into this world and not some battle anime like Naruto or Dragon Ball Z or something. Then I would have to either be a ninja and probably die young or die when the world is destroyed… Yah I'll stick with being a spoiled rich kid any day.

So I have been in school for a good month and a half, and the teacher is putting us into groups of three for an activity. Guess who I got paired with. Yup that's right, Kaoru and Hikaru. Lovely. The activity is to create a short story together to show to the class. And since we are in first grade, by short story I mean about a page of first grader sized writing.

Walking over to the twins, I could see many jealous eyes watching me, before going to work with their own groups. When I sat down in front of the twins, they just stared at me with blank expressions. This kind of ticked me off, but I was still shy so in a quiet voice I said "I'm guessing you don't know my name, right?" They nodded in sync, still not saying anything. I just sighed "Well I-I'm Kurogane Mari, and I already know your names so you don't have to say them I guess…" Ok, to say I was losing my nerve is an understatement, for I would have needed to start out with any in the first place to lose it. I realized I was looking at my feet and looked up again only to see they haven't even responded.

This gave me an idea. I took out the paper we would be using and wrote "ideas" in big letters on the top, with the twins' names then my own, and put down a bunch of bullet notes, then handed the paper over to them. Taking the paper, they looked at it, then asked me, "What's this for?"

I admit to jumping a bit at the fact one of them actually talked. I am pretty sure it was Kaoru cause it wasn't as hard to tell them apart as everyone else seemed to think, but there is no way in hell I am going to tell them that. Haruhi has to be the first one to tell them apart!

Anyway, I smiled and said, "So you can talk! Because you weren't saying anything I thought you might not be able to talk and so thought we could list down ideas for the story. "At this they looked at me as if I just grew a third head. Together they say, "You're weird." But start writing things down anyway. We didn't actually talk to each other at all after that. Once we had ideas listed, we just pointed to the one we agreed on and started writing. It was pretty average in the grammar category for a first grader, but it did have quite an interesting idea. It was about a space pirate who came to earth looking for treasure and instead found the twins, abducted them, and turned them into space pirated to fight the moon people. Yah, between the three of us our imaginations are really weird.

Because of how I was the first kid in our class to actually finish the assignment when working with the two, from then on every single time there was a group project the teacher paired me up with them. It's really annoying to be honest. The worst part about it is that as we got older, the other teachers did it as well.

When I was in third grade was the first time the teacher actually let us pick our own partners. I walked over to Momoka and she looked at me slightly confused.

"Mari-chan? Aren't you going to work with the twins?" I pouted sadly at that. It's not my fault I always got paired with them! "B-but I wanted to work with you. I really wanted to be with my friends today." By now there was the beginning of small tears in the corner of my eyes. She quickly gave me a hug and apologized, saying she would love to work with me. When it was time to hand in the assignment I looked over at the twins' group and realized that they got nearly nothing done.

After that I was never allowed to pick my own partner again. It sucks that I can't work with my friends during class but at least they aren't mad at me. A few jealous girls did confront me about it one time, but when I told them I have asked the teachers before if I could be paired with someone else they completely shot me down. They calmed down after that and even started being my friends. I have my suspicions that it is only to get closer to the Hitachiin's but I'm not complaining.

The rest of my elementary and middle school years were pretty much the same. Kaoru and Hikaru still didn't talk to me, though I think they tolerate me more than most of the other kids. The only thing I didn't like was the fact that none of the guys liked me. Well, they did like me, but none of them _like_ liked me. I was kind of hoping that in this life I would at least have some guy like me, but no such luck I guess. It must be my soul is meant to be forever alone.

I might be overreacting a bit but who cares.

Now in my senior year of junior high, Momoka is dragging me to the high school's third floor music room to visit the newly formed Host Club. And I literally mean drag, as in I am trying my best to not move. Damn that girl is strong… or I'm just really weak… let's go with her being strong. "Momo-chan." I wined, "Why do you have to drag me there with you?" She just looked at me with a deadpan look and said, "Because you are my best friend and I don't want to go there alone. " Sighing in defeat, I said, "Fine, but I get to choose who we request." She squealed and hugged me. "Thank you! That's fine with me."

I just rolled my eyes at her and started walking like a normal person next to her. Finally we got to the doors where there was a large group of girls waiting for the club to open. Everyone took a deep breath when the doors and suddenly a bunch of rose peddles flew towards us. Huh, I always thought that it was just an exaggeration. Guess not.

"Welcome" Came the voices from beyond the door. Sitting there just like in the anime was the host club, only the members were younger. After a few minutes everyone got into groups with their preferred host. Momoka and I were with Honey and Mori's group. Everything pretty much went exactly as it usually did in the anime, minus Haruhi of course.

Since then I have noticed that the twins have been happier, if only a little.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Finally it's the day I have been both excited for and dreading. Today will be my first day of high school. Once again I ended up in the same class as the twins. Luckily though, since I knew _she_ would be here this year, I most likely wouldn't get paired up with them for everything. Walking into the classroom 1-A I immediately spotted my friends and went over to them. Momoka gave me a big hug as soon as I got close enough.

"Hey Mari-chan!" she squealed. I laughed and greeted her back, but before I could say anything more, the door opened and everyone stopped talking to look at the new arrival. Everyone stared, some gasping in disgust, at the kid that stood there. _He _was wearing an ugly, unfitting grey sweater, baggy sweatpants, bulky glasses, and had uneven hair that was obviously uncared for. The kid just ignored everyone and sat down in _his_ seat. After a few moments more of staring, the class went back to what it was doing before.

While on the outside I didn't seem any different, on the inside I am overflowing with excitement. 'It's her! It's Fugioka Haruhi!' I thought. Right now I am so glad that I have gained near perfect control over my poker face, cause otherwise I am sure I would have gotten more than a few questionable looks.

Soon class started and everything was fairly normal. At the end of the day I noticed Haruhi getting up to go find a quiet place to study. 'The story has now officially begun' I thought in an overly dramatic tone, followed by internal maniacal laughing.

… So I'm a little crazy, isn't everyone?

When the time finally came for club activities, I was started to get a little nervous. So much, in fact, that Momo-chan asked if I was ok. Assuring g her I am fine, I fixed my outer appearance so I could hide my negative emotions. Why would I be nervous? Well, there's the fact that from now on I know what is going to happen. That also means I have to be extremely careful with my actions. If I am not careful I could do something to mess up the future. If I was in any other anime, I would say that just me being there already has made changes to the timeline. Here, however, I am not worried about that fact. There are so many nameless girls that went to the host club in the show that who's to say Kurogane Mari wasn't there the whole time?

Anyway, back to the club. Much to my happiness, I'm not nervous anymore. Unfortunately, I am still having a difficult time. It is taking everything I have not to start cracking up at Haruhi's reactions to everything. Honey noticed me glancing at the _boy _really quick and inconspicuously looked at me with a silent question. _Is that the one? _I nodded almost unnoticeably then Honey went back to what he was doing. Mori noticed the interaction that was barely a second long but didn't mention it. It looked like he made a mental note to ask later thought.

Don't ask how I could tell, I have no idea.

A few minutes later the host's dog (for now) showed Tamaki the instant coffee _he _just bought. Purely for my own amusement, I joined in the little group that was marveling over Tamaki's dramatic declare that he would drink the coffee. Once again I had to struggle to keep from laughing at poor Haruhi's pain. For a second I my eyes and _his_ met and Haruhi grew a tick mark. The girl/boy was about to walk over to me but Tamaki called for _him_ to demonstrate how to make the coffee. I heard a mumbled "Damn rich people" before she went over. That confused me for a bit, then I realized why she probably got ticked off. My mirth was probably clear as day in my eyes.

Oops. I quietly giggled to myself at the thought.


End file.
